


Baby

by angej04



Series: Song fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, sher
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angej04/pseuds/angej04
Summary: Sherlock y John se conocieron hace años en un colegio inlgés, el cual vió crecer y morir a su amor. Años despúes John lo invita a su boda, sin pensar en las consecuencias o en que, luego de esta, quiera volver a buscarlo.Trabajo inspirado en "Baby de Clean Bandit"
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135112
Kudos: 1





	Baby

Cuando Sherlock leyó aquella invitación no hizo nada más que soltarla de sus finos dedos, sorprendido. John, quien se casaría en cuatro semanas, lo estaba invitando a la boda ¡y para colmo de padrino! ¿Pero esas cosas no se preguntan antes? Y más si con aquella persona han dejado de hablarse por unos años… Luego de cuestionarse eso, y más, vuelve a sostener aquel fino papel entre sus dedos, repasando el fino “John Hamish Watson y Mary Elizabeth Morstan” con nostalgia.

Pasa exactamente un día hasta que decide responderle a John por carta, por supuesto, aceptando el puesto como padrino con tal de verlo una última vez. Él nunca se creyó una persona muy sentimental, pero todo había cambiado desde aquellos años en el internado; edificio en el cual conoció a John, edificio en donde se enamoraron y en donde todo acabó. Otro día pasó con la contestación de John y las instrucciones.

Es curioso pensarlo volverse loco, practicó bailar, aprendió a hacer formas con las servilletas y les escribió a los novios una melodía para él mismo tocarla en el vals. Realmente se dedicó para demostrarle por última vez a John su afecto. La última semana se dedicó a controlar todo sentimiento traicionero, iría con su mejor cara neutral a desearle… desearles lo mejor.

Sé que te gusto a ti todavía  
Tres, dos, uno

El día tan esperado llegó, ya listo suspira y abre la puerta de la habitación del novio para ver a John parado frente al espejo arreglando su corbata.

Standing here in an empty room  
I saw you there and my blood ran cold  
Take me back to that long September  
Don't know how I ever let you go

John abre los ojos con sorpresa al verlo allí parado y rápidamente se voltea a verlo, su sangre se enfría y sus vellos se erizan, viendo directamente a ese perfecto rostro las memorias de su amor surgiendo en septiembre recorren su mente; en ese mismo instante vuelve a lamentarse por dejarlo ir.

I was young, didn't know 'bout love  
You were wild, couldn't get enough  
Gave my heart to another lover  
Don't know how I ever let you go

Recuerda que para él Sherlock fue su primer amor y se recuerda inexperto en el tema, viendo a Sherlock desde una perspectiva de admirador a las acciones tan arriesgadas que tomaba en el internado, con él y su relación. Se acerca con sigilo, siendo estudiado por la única persona en el cuarto, hasta que baja la cabeza hacia el traje del pelinegro y recuerda en dónde está parado, con cuidado guía su mano hacia la mejilla izquierda del más alto viéndolo a los ojos. —No sé como puede dejarte ir.—

Find me, in another place and time  
If only, if only you were mine  
But I'm already someone else's baby

Sherlock envuelve en la frialdad de su mano a la de John, lamiéndose los labios con una mirada profunda deseando haberlo encontrado en otro lugar y tiempo, siendo completamente suyo. —Ahora la tienes a ella.— Le susurra con aquella voz grave, sin soltar su mano.

Guess I had my last chance  
And now this is our last dance  
You fell through the cracks in my hands  
Hard to say it's over  
But I'm already someone else's (C'mon)

John suspira llenándose de valor, valor que no tuvo antes y, viendo que es su última oportunidad, besa a Sherlock como nunca antes lo había hecho; él no se queda atrás y le devuelve aquel beso con el que tanto había soñado, apretando los hombros de John a medida que la intensidad aumenta.

Las despedidas siempre son dolorosas, ellos lo saben muy bien, pero por cada cálido beso esta escena coincide más con una bienvenida, las chaquetas similares caen al suelo, las respiraciones son cada vez más agitadas y John puede llamar a esto su último baile. La piel pálida de Sherlock suave a su tacto lo anima a seguir, y la voz profunda no le permite parar. 

Lo vuelve loco.

Sherlock no siente pena luego de tanto tiempo de sentir como John se escapó de sus manos, el leve bronceado y los gemidos leves de John lo hacen sentir como en casa luego de tantos años. Tiempo después, con el pelo alborotado y la respiración agitada John se coloca el ramillete de flores, recordando nuevamente que está con alguien más.

All caught up in the way we were  
I feel your hands getting close to mine  
Don't say the words that I love to hear  
The beat goes on and I close my eyes

Nuevamente se vuelven a ver, no pueden evitar sonreír al ver aquel desastre hecho, recordando el pasado, Sherlock se acerca lentamente sosteniendo las manos de John como si fueran lo más preciado en él, y es así. —Cariño.— Susurra lentamente sobre su cuello, John cierra los ojos y se deja llevar nuevamente.

I was young, didn't know 'bout love  
You were wild, couldn't get enough  
Let's leave things the way they were  
You'll stay with me like a lullaby

La puerta es golpeada repetidas veces, la encargada de la boda llama a John y a su padrino, la ceremonia va a comenzar. Un último beso les recuerda el pasado, su juventud y aventura, y en un acuerdo silencioso se prometen nunca volver a tener un encuentro como este. —No te olvidaré.— John habla bajo, siguiendo a la mujer a su puesto, viendo a Sherlock detrás.

Ey, sé que te gusto a ti todavía por mucho que digas  
Además puedo ver en tus ojos  
Que no sólo quieres quedar como amigos  
Tienes mi corazón, eres mi obsesión  
Soy tuyo pa' siempre

Ya en el altar Sherlock siente que es observado por todos los presentes, a John le dan las últimas indicaciones antes de acomodar las últimas cosas en el altar. De manera inesperada y brusca John se voltea hacia Sherlock para sonreírle, dándole una mirada en la que él puede ver como los sentimientos de John por él siguen allí, la música comienza, sin pensarlo Sherlock le dice: —Mi corazón te pertenece, todo mi ser lo hace.—

La ceremonia luego de eso transcurre tranquila, John no puede permitirse arruinar la boda de una manera tan insensible, así que se sumerge en un mar de preguntas sin respuestas, o bien, sin las respuestas que quiere. Luego de la ceremonia los novios e invitados se dirigen a la fiesta, en donde se dará el banquete y Sherlock tendrá que dar algunas palabras.

La cena es exquisita, Sherlock da un discurso emotivo y agradable, todos disfrutan del cálido ambiente a cortar el pastel y el vals es una hermosa escena romántica para los invitados, la melodía del padrino de la boda es algo envidiable, sumándole la perfecta habilidad y destreza; luego de tan linda pieza la fiesta comienza.

Guess I had my last chance  
And now this is our last dance  
You fell through the cracks in my hands  
Tell myself be stronger  
My heart's like a rubber band

Mary deja a John un momento para ir con sus amigas, y frente a él se encuentra Sherlock, con una pequeña sonrisa y una mano estirada, John acepta el baile. —Esto es horrible.— Susurra mientras sigue la canción. —Fué demasiado insensible de mi parte, pero no pude resistirme John, y al parecer tu tampoco.— John le da la razón, nunca podría resistirse a él, y lo sabe. John se repite que debe resistir, pero las luces reflejadas en Sherlock no se lo hacen posible. El amor nunca se fué.

And it's such a shame  
You'll always be the one who got away  
We both know that deep down you feel the same  
Hard to say it's over  
But I'm already someone else's (C'mon)

—Nunca podré resistirme.— John lo mira a los ojos, Sherlock sonríe con tristeza. —Es una pena ¿no? Pudiste resistirte aquella vez. Me dejaste.— John baja la vista, triste por aquella vez, si tan solo pudiera mostrarle cuánto lo lamentó aquella vez. —Por lo menos puedo estar seguro que aún sientes lo mismo, aunque es difícil creer que este sí es el adios.— John suspira, reconociendo que sí lo es, aunque no lo desee.

Wish I met you at another place and time  
If only, if only you were mine  
This love story ends for you and I  
'Cause I'm already someone else's

La canción termina y Mary se acerca a su esposo, Sherlock los felicita una última vez antes de ir por su abrigo y salir hacia la fría noche deseando volver a ver a John en otras circunstancias, tal vez en donde no esté casado; porque sabe que lo de ellos, esta vez, terminó.

Baby, ahh (Contigo otra vez)  
Baby, ahh (Mereces mucho mejor, mucho mejor)  
Baby, ahh (Lo que tienes con ella, no es amor)  
I'm already someone else's  
Baby, ahh (Cada noche más te extraño, cada día sin ti me hace daño)  
Baby, ahh (Sabes que mereces mejor, lo que sientes por ella no es amor)  
Baby, ahh (Por mucho que digas somos más que amigos)  
I'm already someone else's (Y el tiempo se acaba en cuatro, tres, dos, uno)


End file.
